


Skype Call

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Skype Call between Oliver and Thea leads to interesting revealations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Call

*

4 Months. That's how long its been since he's been in Starling City. That's how long its been since he drove off with Felicity. That's how long its been since he's finally been able to live a normal life. 

Oliver would gladly admit he's finally happy. He's with the woman he loves, his friends are safe and so is his City. He woke up every morning hoping its wasn'ta dream, he begged that Felicity would still be there in his arms when he woke. And after months she still was.

"Big brother. Its been awhile." 

"Hey Speedy." Before they left Starling, Thea made him promise to call frequently, it was a deal he was wiling to submit to. Its been 3 years since he's returned from Lian Yu and he finally feels like the brother he was before he island.

"Where are you guys this week?" 

"Bahamas."

"Sunny. Did you get a tan or were most of your days spent indoors."

"Thea!"

"What. Digg told me how you've been pining for a year. You're adults its okay if you spend your days screwing each others brains out." He didn't want to talk about this. No matter how old she was to him she would always be the kid he chased around the backyard. 

"Can we just talk about you, how's Starling."

"Crime is getting lower and lower. We've even gotten compliments from Lance."

"Really?"

"Yup. Oh. And your wife is here. She's been hanging with Laurel. How weird would that be. Your almost wife, your current wife and your future wife all in one place."

"Speedy did you actually call for something?" Thea rolls her eyes, tugging on the top of her shirt.

"I just miss you Ollie. This is the first time in years we can actually be honest with each other and banter, I miss it."

"I do too. Look I promise when I come back we'll catch up."

"And when will you be back?" The siblings are interrupted by a yawn. Oliver sees his sisters eyes widen and in reaction his head snaps behind him.

Felicity is sitting on their bed, arms up above her head. The sheet that once covered her has fallen, bunched against her hips. Her chest was bare and presented to the Queen's.

"Looking good Felicity." The blondes eyes widen and she tumbles of the bed whilst trying to cover herself once again.

"Hey Thea." Felicity offers in a nonchalant tone.

"Hey. So...You havin fun?" Felicity notices the teasing tone but ignores it and just nods.

"Yeah. Are you."

"Oh yeah. So are there any chances I'm gonna have a nice or nephew when you come back." Her eyes widen and dart to the eldest Queen who has yet to say a thing.

"Thea leave her alone." Thea rolls her eyes but conforms, wrapping her arms around eachother. "Felicity you might wanna put something on."

"Yeah I'll do that. It was nice seeing you again Thea." The a waves and watches as Felicity walks over to her brother giving him a short kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Oliver watches her as she leaves a look of admiration on her face.

"In case you're wondering I'm still here lover boy." Oliver's gaze shifts back to his sister who's grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Never thought I'd see that look again."

"What look."

"Don't play coy big brother. You have that 'I'm so in love' look down pat. Its actually not as disgusting as I thought. Its cute."

"I'm not cute."

"I'm sure she'd disagree."

"Thea-"

"Ollie its okay to be in love you know that right?"

"Yes. I know."

"And I'm serious about the whole niece or nephew thing."

"We've been dating for 4 months. That won't be happening for a long time."

"But you want it to happen?" His silence speaks volumes. "You don't have to answer, I can see it."

"I have a lot to make up for Thea."

"And you will. Just don't mess this up Ollie. She's a great girl and you deserve her, don't convince yourself you don't."

"Easier said than done. "

"That's because its you. Only you seem to realize all the bad. You have this wonderful girl who from my understanding drove into the sunset with you leaving behind everything. She literally had everything to lose. You didn't just choose her Ollie, she chose you."

"And what if its the wrong choice."

"Let me ask you a question. In your experience has Felicity ever been wrong?" No. Out of all the time he's spent with her he's come to realize even in the craziest of situations she was the mist rational of the three of them. "Exactly."

"She loves you Oliver. Don't over think this."

*


End file.
